A computer network is a collection of computers and network hardware interconnected by communications channels that allow the computers and network hardware to create data connections across the communications channels and share data. The communications channels may be physically embodied in one or more wires, such as coaxial cables or fiber-optic cables, which connect the computers and network hardware, or the communications channels may be embodied using wireless communications protocols.
Data shared between computers may include documents, videos, and webpages, such as webpages for news websites or social networking websites. The data may allow users of the computers to collaborate on various projects or share information.